ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stoopid Films
Stoopid Films is a 2006-present webseries taking a look at films of certain years per season. Its main star is a female cartoon puppy who apparently has a crush on the viewer. Season 1 (1990 films) 2006-2007 1: Hard to Kill 2: Stella 3: Heart Condition 4: Leather Face: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3 5: Loose Cannons 6: Nightbreed 7: Nuns on the Run 8: The Guardian 9: Fire Birds 10: Ghost Dad 11: Jetsons: The Movie 12: Navy SEALs 13: Flatliners 14: Young Guns 2 15: Men at Work 16: Hardware 17: I Come in Peace 18: Funny About Love 19: The Rookie 20: Havana 21: Rocky V 22: Almost an Angel 23: Robot Jox 24: Child's Play 2 25: Desperate Hours 26: Graveyard Shift Season 2 (1995 films) 2007-2008 27: Miami Rhapsody 28: The Jerky Boys: The Movie 29: The Pebble and the Penguin 30: Jury Duty 31: Casper 32: Batman Forever 33: Judge Dredd 34: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie 35: Nine Months 36: A Kid in King Arthur's Court 37: Beyond Rangoon 38: Angus 39: Canadian Bacon 40: Moonlight and Valentino 41: Hackers 42: Dead Presidents 43: Mallrats 44: Jade 45: Powder 46: Vampire in Brooklyn 47: Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls 48: Money Train 49: Father of the Bride Part 2 50: Dracula: Dead and Loving It 51: Sudden Death 52: Balto Season 3 (2001 films) 2008-2009 53: Sugar and Spice 54: Head over Heels 55: Down to Earth 56: Monkeybone 57: Sweet November 58: 15 Minutes 59: Exit Wounds 60: Someone Likes You 61: Antithrust 62: Rat Race 63: Bubble Boy 64: Summer Catch 65: Rock Star 66: Jurassic Park 3 67: Swordfish 68: What's the Worst That Can Happen? 69: The Mummy Returns 70: Cats & Dogs 71: Joe Dirt 72: Josie and the Pussycats 73: Along Came a Spider 74: Not Another Teen Movie 75: Behind Enemy Lines 76: Vanilla Sky 77: Shadow Hal 78: Thirteen Ghosts 79: Riding in Cars with Boys 80: Corky Romano Season 4 (1997 Films) 2009-2010 81: Turbulence 82: The Postman 83: Home Alone 3 84: RocketMan 85: Kiss the Girls 86: Hoodlum 87: Event Horizon 88: Steel 89: Good Burger 90: Air Bud 91: Gone Fishin' 92: Speed 2: Cruise Control 93: Murder at 1600 94: Warriors of Virtue 95: Anaconda 96: Double Team 97: B.A.P.S 98: Jungle 2 Jungle 99: Dante's Peak 100: Batman and Robin 101: Beverly Hills Ninja 102: Fierce Creatures 103: Zeus and Roxanne 104: The Relic Season 5 (2006 Films) 2010-2011 105: Bloodrayne 106: Hookwinked! 107: Doogal 108: The Pink Panther 109: Running Scared 110: The Sentinel 111: When a Stranger Calls 112: Annapolis 113: Arthur and the Invisibles 114: Bobby 115: One Night with the King 116: Flyboys 117: Night at the Museum 118: The Benchwarmers 119: Phat Girlz 120: The Da Vinci Code 121: The Omen 122: Click 123: The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift 124: Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties 125: The Wicker Man 126: A Good Year 127: Turistas 128: The Covenant 129: Barnyard 130: See No Evil Season 6 (2010 films) 2012-2013 131: The Spy Next Door 132: Wonderful World 133: Tooth Fairy 134: Edge of Darkness 135: Valentine's Day 136: The Wolfman 137: Diary of a Wimpy Kid 138: The Killing Jar 139: After.Life 140: Clash of the Titans 141: The Bounty Hunter 142: The Losers 143: Furry Vengeance 144: Cop Out 145: Date Night 146: South Of The Border 147: Cats & Dogs: The Revenge Of Kitty Galore 148: Case 39 149: Skyline 150: Yogi Bear Season 7 (1986 films) 2013-2014 151: Cobra 152: April Fool's Day 153: Jake Speed 154: My Little Pony: The Movie 155: That's Life! TBA Category:Web Series Category:2006